EL cruel juego de la vida
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Pues que puedo decir, otra invención mia ^^U mmm para ser franca hay muerte(s) asi que no es tan linda esta historia ademas de que solo participan 3 personajes y para saver quien(es) mueren deven leerla.


Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei y eso.  
  
Pues Yo aqui, jejejeje acabo de leer un fic, el cual me dio la idea para escribir este, mmm la verdad es algo darksillo asi que desde ahorita os advierte, espero y me den su opinión de esto.  
  
Disfruten la función n_n  
  
  
EL cruel juego de la vida  
  
  
Ahí estaba parado, sin decir nada, sin mostrar la mas minima expresión.  
  
Sus ojos veían incredulos y con frialdad donde yasia ahora su hermano.  
  
Me hacerque tratando de hablar con el, pero no pude el me interrumpio mi caminar.  
  
Tu saves lo que es no tener sentido de la vida, Taichi?, me pregunto friamente y al no contestarle el se fue mientras que Yo me quede pensando muy desconsertado lo que el me havía dicho.  
  
A que se referia con perder el sentido a la vida?, no lo entendia, pero tampoco entendía por que Matt actuaba de esa manera.  
  
Conforme pasaban los días Matt era cada vez mas frio y distante con los chicos del grupo.  
  
Sora su novia trataba de hacercarsele para darle consuelo pero el se alejaba como si temiera a algo.  
  
Cada vez que le veia en clase trataba de hablar con el, pero el siempre cortaba la conversación de manera fria.  
  
Hasta que un día me arme de valor y decidi ir a hablar con el a su casa.  
  
Toque y como era de esperarse Matt me abrio.  
  
Matt necesito hablar con tigo, le dije.  
  
Ahora que sucede?, me pregunto de manera cortante y con una mirada fria.  
  
Matt, por que te comportas asi?, tu saves que somos tus amigos y que estamos preocupados por ti, por que nos haces esto?, le pregunte muy molesto a lo que el desvio su mirada.  
  
Matt, contestame?, le volvi a preguntar enojado mientras le lanzaba un golpe a la cara.  
  
El callo por el golpe y ahi tirado se puso la mano en donde le di el golpe en la cara y con la vista al suelo me dijo, "saves lo que es no tener sentido de la vida?" me pregunto con voz en hilo.  
  
Yo me quede descocertado, no savía a lo que se referia y le grite que se explicara y el solo dejo mostrar una risa leve en su cara la cual me dio miedo.  
  
Saves es la primera expresión que doy desde que TK murio, me dijo como si se estuviera burlandose de mi.  
  
A que te refieres?, le pregunte algo confundido por lo que pasaba.  
  
El, el me dijo que ya no le encontraba sentido a la vida, que por mas que trataba ya no sentia lo que pasaba, como cuando reia, no sentia su emoción y eso lo desconcertaba, también me dijo que una vez que se perdia era muy dificil recuperarlo. Al principio no savía a lo que se referia, pero luego.... ahora....., trato de seguir pero se mordio el labio inferior con fuerza mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.  
  
Ahora se a lo que se refiere, ahora que Yo también lo siento, termino de decir.  
  
Pero a que te refieres Matt?, pregunte deconcertado y con algo de temor.  
  
Jamas has sentido que la unica salida es la muerte, Tai?, me pregunto con una sonrrisa en su cara cosa que me hizo estremeser.  
  
No, creo que tu jamas pensarias en eso, o me equivoco?, tu eres de esos que tienen su vida planeada, pero Yo...Yo no se que va a pasar, trato de hacer planes pero como puedo pensar en hacer algo mañana si no se si voy a vivir hoy?, me empezo a decir mientras de su cara desaparecia esa sonrrisa y se aparecia una seria con una mirada llena de tristeza.  
  
Saves lo que es no sentir, Tai?, esa sensación de que cuando sonrries no saves por que lo haces, que cuando lloras no te reconforta, y solo te cuestionas del por que de tu existencia?, es por eso que mi cara no expresa nada, Tai, por que asi me siento, como nada, me termino de decir con una voz fria mientras que Yo le miraba ecepttico de lo que me decia.  
  
Matt, Yo jamas pense que tu pensaras de ese modo, fue lo unico que seme ocurrio decirle.  
  
Lo que sucede es que tu no tienes por que pensar en todo esto, Tai, Tu tienes una vida por delante, tienes planeado tu futuro, pero Yo no, a mi me da igual si muero o no, me da igual si el mundo se acaba o no, la verdad es que ya nada me importa, Tai, me dijo y Yo le mire con tristeza.  
  
Yo te ayudare a que vulvas a tenerle sentido a la vida, le dije embozando una sonrrisa y decidido a ayudarle.  
  
Ya no se puede hacer nada, Tai, para mi todo esta perdido, pero no quiero que esto jamas te pase a ti, TK no queria que me pasara a mi, pero no pude evitar caer en el juego cruel de la vida, solo al recordar sus palabras caego mas en el avismo, me dijo y me empezo a contar lo que sucedio antes de la muerte de su hermano.  
  
Desde hace tiempo TK y Yo nos llebabamos muy bien, y siempre saliamos todos los fines de semana juntos. Jamas me imagine que mi hermano tuviera esos problemas. Detras de esa sonrrisa, y esa mirada tan dulce, jamas me di cuenta de lo que ocultaba.  
  
Llegue a casa de TK, recuerdas que ese día ivamos ir todos juntos al cine?, me pregunto y Yo asenti.  
  
Bueno pues, toque pero nadie me abrio, asi que decidi entrar, llame a TK pero nadie me contestaba, hasta cuando lo vi, el estaba ahí sentado en la cocina, sus muñecas sangraban y Yo rapidamente corri hacía el.  
  
Por que lo hisiste?, le pregunte muy desconcertado mientras trataba de ponerle algo en las muñecas para que no siguieran sangrando.  
  
El me miro con una sonrrisa en sus labios cosa que me desconcerto aun mas.  
  
Saves Yama, me dijo suavemente, saves lo que es perder el sentido de la vida?, me pregunto cosa que Yo no supe responder.  
  
Siento que te pongas asi hermano, Yo no queria causarte este dolor, el cual veo en tus ojos, pero ya no puedo seguir finjiendo, me dijo mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos.  
  
Pero a que te refieres TK, todo el tiempo has estado finjiendo?, pregunte sin entender a lo que se referia.  
  
Me duele reconocerlo, pero eh tratado de recuperar eso que me hace vivir hermano, pero no puedo ya eh perdido mis esperanzas, espere y busque por mucho tiempo para no encontrar nada, y ya no lo soporto mas, me esta desquiciando, me dijo desesperado mientras sus manos agarraban sus cabeza con fuerza.  
  
TK, que es lo que no soportas?, volvi a preguntar sin enterder nada.  
  
Es que no te das cuenta Yama?, el por que existimos, solo somos marionetas de la vida, viviendo monotamente día tras día, me dijo, pero aun no lograba entender a lo que se referia.  
  
Despues de entender que no se podia salir de lo monotono, trate de darle el visto bueno a la vida, tratando de olvidar estas preguntas que me atormentaban, pero me fue imposible, ya no podia sentir mis emociones, aun que las expresara a los demas, Yo no las sentia, solo sentia el nada, saves lo que es eso Yama?, me pregunto desesperado y Yo no supe que responder, la verdad es que jamas me havía preguntado eso.  
  
Le dije que todo estaría bien, que iva a llamar a un ambulancia, pero el me detuvo y me dijo que el iva a estar bien si lo dejaba morir, que el ya no tenia nada que hacer en este mundo y que buscaría la respuesta en otro lugar, sino se iva a estar torturando toda su existencia.  
  
Le mire con mucha tristeza, por que hacia eso?, por que me hacia eso?, que lo dejase morir?, a mi propio hermano?, lo mas valioso para mi?, no podia pero al notar esa sonrrisa, la vi bien, era una sonrrisa verdadera que jamas havía mostrado y supe que el estaria bien, asi que le dije, " espero que encuntres tu respuesta hermano" mientras le abrace fuertemente sin nisiquiera llorar y el me dio las gracias por comprenderlo y cerro sus ojos, pero su sonrrisa jamas se borro.  
  
Yo no savía que eso havía pasado Yama, le respondi algo atonito a lo que me conto.  
  
Nadie lo save Tai, solo tu, me respondio levemente.  
  
Pero por que me lo cuentas?, le pregunte curioso sin saver por que solo me lo contaba a mi.  
  
Por que no quiero que te pase a ti Tai, solo por eso, TK callo y luego Yo, ahora quiero que cuides a los demas, para que no caegan en este cruel juego.  
  
Senti como palidecia al instante, no lo podia creer y ademas no queria creer lo que oía, acaso eso significa que tu también te iras a buscar la respuesta en otro lugar?, le pregunte con temor en mi voz y miedo a la respuesta.  
  
Tengo que hacerlo, sino vivire atormentado el resto de mi vida, me respondio y salio al balcon.  
  
Yo lo miraba eceptico, no podia creer lo que escuchaba, sinembargo lo segui hasta el balcon, no savia lo que pretendia.  
  
TK me dijo que se sentia libre antes de que muriera, me dijo pero Yo no le entendia, vi como se hacerco al barandal y se suvía a el.  
  
Matt, pero que planeas hacer?, le pregunte asustado con temor a que se callera.  
  
Quiero sentirme libre Tai, eso es lo que mas deseo, me dijo mientras en su cara se mostraba un sonrrisa ligera pero verdadera, senti como mis lagrimas me traicionaban y cain por mi rostro.  
  
Tai, sinto que te sientas asi pero tengo que seguir mi camino, me dijo y se bajo del barandal y se acerco a mi, "eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener, gracias y por favor cuida a Sora, me dijo mietras me dio un abrazo y luego se volvio a suvir el barandal y dijo "cuidate Tai, y cuida a los demas" me dijo mientras Yo lo detuve.  
  
Espera no lo hagas, que hay de Sora?, de tus padre?, le trate de entrar en razon pero el solo contesto, "estaran bien, mejor que si Yo estoy con ellos", me respondio mientras miraba al cielo, las hermosas estrellas.  
  
Pero Matt, por favor no lo hagas, le grite con lagrimas en mi rostro, el volvio a bajar y se acerco lentamente a mi, me limpio las lagrimas suavemente con sus dedos mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y se hacerco a mi y me beso en los labios, fue un beso tierno y rapido, eso me desconcerto, jamas pense que el.... ademas de que Sora era su novia, y como si leyera mis pensamientos me respondio, "Sora ya no es mi novia, hace días cortamos, por que ella siente algo por alguien mas y ese no soy Yo, al igual que Yo siento algo por otra persona que no es ella, asi que decidimos separarnos y quedar como buenos amigos, me respondio.  
  
Pero...pero Matt, por que no me lo havía dicho?, le pregunte muy desconcertado a lo que el me respondio "por que se que tu la quieres, asi que por favor cuidala y se feliz", me termino de decir y sin mas previo aviso salto, salto dejandome sin poder hacer nada, sin poder responder a lo que dijo, nada! solo salto y vi como caia, mas no puede mirar el momento del impacto, por que mi corazón ya estaba destrozado y al momento de que se iva a impactar cerre fuertemente mis ojos para no verlo y desee con todas mis fuerzas que fuera solo una pesadilla, pero cuando volvi a abrir mis ojos, el estaba ahí en el suelo, sangrando y aun que estuviera a una considerable altura, puede ver una sonrrisa en su rostro, deje caer varias lagrimas y me quede invovil viendo como llegaba la ambulancia y sintiendo el aire frio que recorria en el balcon y ahí supe a lo que se referia TK y Matt, supe que era perderle el sentido a la vida...  
  
  
Comentarios: Que os parecio, lei un fic, muy tragico de donde me inspire a hacer este, bwaaaaaa el otro realmente si que estaba tragico!  
  
Por favor, necesito su opinión respecto a este fic! mmm nop se si me quedo bien, y si le endienden!  
  
Gracias por dar se su valioso tiempo leyendo mi fic, espero y les haya gustado.  
  
Comentarios, cualquier cosa, escriban un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o dejen un review ^^  
  
Oyasuminasai 


End file.
